


Come here. Let me fix it.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Birthday, Birthday Party, Children, Cormoran as godfather, F/M, Fatherhood, Friendship, Parenthood, Parents, Pregnancy, Toddler, can't think of any more tags rn, come here let me fix it, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #4 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"Enjoy :)





	Come here. Let me fix it.

It was late and nearly midday when Strike and Robin made their way out of bed. Or at least she was trying. Every time Robin wanted to get up, he pulled her down again, kissing her and distracting her from getting ready. She laughed while he pulled her beside his and kissed her passionately  once more . 

“ Cormoran ! We should go. Ilsa and Nick are waiting for us!”

“Hm... I don’t want to leave”, he said honestly and nestled his head in her neck, kissing her and nibbling at her ear. 

“You promised”, she said and let her fingers slide over his hairy chest and the stubbles at his chin. 

“Hm... This is far better, don’t you think?”

“It probably is but you’ve certain obligations Mister”, she joked and shoved him away. “Now come on. We’ll already be late”, she said while walking out of their bedroom naked.

Frustrated and definitely not in the mood to head to Nick and Ilsa’s he sank back into the pillows and grumbled something. He was still in bed when Robin returned from her shower, only wrapped in a towel. 

“Get up!”, she teased him and tossed her towel at him while slipping in some black lace lingerie.

His eyes rested on her body, admiring every curve, every imperfection of her skin, every scar, every love mark he had left. When she had dressed, she turned around and looked at him, arms crossed. 

“ Ils  will be very angry.”

“She’ll forgive us if she sees the cake you made.”

“Maybe she will”, Robin said and slipped into a light blue summer dress before putting her hair into a messy bun. 

Strike put on some pants and his prothesis before he stepped to her. 

“You’re so beautiful love”, he mumbled and kissed her. “I’ll be out in a minute”, he promised and headed to the bathroom. 

About ten minutes later he returned, dressed and they had a quick cup of tea. He wore some tight jeans and a light blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, two buttons undone. He looked sexy and Robin tried to concentrate on what they had to take to their friends' house.  He kissed her on the cheek and got the present while he packed the cake.

“ So  we got the present, the cake... Do we need anything else?”

“I think we got everything. Let’s go.”

He took her hand, the keys and his jacket and both of them left to the tube.

Half an hour later  they  arrived at the house in Octavia Street. Ilsa happily opened their friends and guided them into the kitchen. Nick was in the living room, entertaining the guests while Ilsa looked at the cake Robin had made.

“ Oh  Robin this is wonderful! I had no idea you can bake this well!”, Ilsa said while looking at the frosting that said  _ ‘Happy Birthday _ _  Amy’ _ . 

“Chocolate cherry cake. I also thought about Cormoran while making this.”

“Yeah”, Ilsa laughed. “He loves chocolate cake!”

The two women laughed while  Cormoran  had made his way to the other guests. There were Nick and Ilsa’s parents, Ilsa’s colleague and friend from the office and some other mum’s with children he didn’t knew. He wasn’t fond of these birthday parties. He knew them from his sister Lucy  who always organised huge birthday parties for his nephews. Yet he was here because  he did it for Ilsa and Nick. His friend stepped to him and introduced the Detective to the ones who didn’t knew him before he stepped to a small child on the carpet and handed the young girl to his best mate. 

“There you go sweetheart. Uncle Corm’s here now.”

“Hello Amy”, he said and took the little girl in his arms. 

She had blonde curly hair and looked exactly like Ilsa. The young girl mumbled his name or some sort of it and fisted her  small  hands in his shirt. He smiled. Proudly he looked at his goddaughter and Nick smiled as well. He knew  Cormoran  wasn’t into children but when they had their first daughter, it somehow clicked.  The first time Nick had put his daughter into his best mate’s arms he could see the change.  Cormoran  completely fell in love with the small baby.  He loved  Nick's daughter  and had agreed to be her godfather. Nick entertained the other guests while  Cormoran  headed back to the kitchen where Ilsa and Robin were talking silently. When he came to the door, he overheard something that startled him.

“I don’t know how to tell him  Ils .”

“Give him some time. You’ll find the right moment”, Ilsa tried to soothe the young woman when  Cormoran  stepped inside, her daughter on his arm.

Robin blushed and avoided the look of concern he shot her. Ilsa smiled and stepped to him.

“I’m still happy you said yes Corm. You’re a good g od father.”

“I’m trying”, he said and smiled.

“Time for some cake!”

Ilsa took the cake and headed outside to the dining table and their guests.  Cormoran  took Robin’s arm and held her back before she wanted to follow her.

“Are you alright?”, he asked and Robin nodded.

“Yes. Don’t worry”, she said, quickly kissed him and followed their friend outside. 

They had coffee and cake, talked and  Cormoran  continued watching Robin. Something was wrong. What did she want to tell him? What was going on? Robin knew he was suspecting something. But she also knew that he had no clue what was going on. It got late and after a while and some more cake,  Cormoran  was on the floor, playing with Amy. His goddaughter showed him a puppet and a wooden horse Uncle Ted had made for them. They played and Robin watched him. Ilsa stepped to her and handed Robin a cup of tea. 

“You’re glowing”, Ilsa said and Robin blushed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only if you know.”

“I’m a bit worried.”

“Don’t be.”

Suddenly Amy started crying and Ilsa’s attention was fully on her daughter.  Cormoran  took his goddaughter in her arms and tried to calm her.

“Don’t cry sweetheart. Don’t cry... Come here. Let me fix it”, he said and took the wooden horse that had a broken leg. 

He sat her on his leg and looked to Nick who quickly got into the basement to collect some glue. 

“Sch... It’s fine Amy. We can fix this. We will fix the horse”, he soothed her and dried her tears with the hem of his shirt. 

“Horsey  brok ”, Amy sniffed and  leaned  closer against  Cormoran . 

“Yes... But we’ll fix it love.”

He kissed her temple and soon Amy calmed down and Nick returned and  Cormoran  glued the pieces together again. 

“See? And if we let it dry properly, you can play with it again.”

“Hosey!!!”, the girl squealed and he smiled. 

“Yes. It’s fixed. But you’ve to be careful or it’ll break again”, he warned softly.

“Oh..”

Carefully the little  girl  took the horse and looked at it. He smiled at the child in his arms and truly felt happy. All was perfect. He had Robin and their relationship and the office went quite well. He felt as if with her by his side, all was better and easier. Ilsa and Nick had a wonderful daughter that just had her 2 nd  birthday and baby number two was on the way. Ilsa had opened an own law office and it went well, so did Nick’s job. All was good. He looked over to Robin who watched him smiling, a mug of tea in her hands. She looked happy and beautiful. She was even more beautiful than when they got together about a year ago. Her hair was shorter than before, she wore it curly now and it suited her wonderfully. She wore a light make-up and she had gained some weight. He was grateful for it. She had always been a bit too thin during her marriage with Matthew and during the divorce what had worried him. Now she was simply beautiful and finally his. He still couldn’t believe it. It had all been so simple how this had begun and yet so extraordinary to him. She smiled at him and blushed.

“Get a room you two!”, Nick teased them and handed  Cormoran  a beer. 

“You don’t want that love”,  Cormoran  said when his goddaughter wanted to grip the bottle. “Not yet at least. Maybe in a few years.”

“Don’t give our daughter ideas Corm!”, Nick said.

“ Oh  as if you are a better example for our child!”, Ilsa teased and glanced at the bottle of beer and Whiskey he had in his hands. 

Everyone laughed and soon Ilsa got their daughter into bed while the two men took a seat. Strike sat beside Robin and took her hand in his while the two men talked about a match they had seen. It was past midnight when they finally arrived back in Denmark Street and the small attic flat. She was very calm during their ride home and something seemed to keep her mind busy. It had gone cold and he had given her his jacket. He helped her out of it and Robin slipped out of her shoes before she wanted to head to the bedroom. Strike held her back by the arm and pulled her towards him, hugging her and kissing her gently.

“Thanks for the cake. It was brilliant.”

“Your welcome”, Robin said and smiled, her hands rested on his chest, fumbling at one of the buttons.

“And thanks for coming with me. I wasn’t sure I’d made it without you.”

“You were getting along pretty well. You love Amy, don’t you?”

“I do. She’s the daughter of my best friends.”

“And yet you wouldn’t want children on your own”, Robin said and scrutinized him.

“I’m not sure. I guess it depends on the when. I’m also not sure I would be a good dad. I fucked a lot of things up and I’m a mess when it comes to family. I’m not sure a child should have such a father.”

Robin didn’t understand why he wouldn’t want children. They loved him and he cared about Amy and his family and friends so much. Robin was sure he’d make a good father and told him so.

“I’m sure you’d make a good father. You love the people around you and that’s probably the most important thing.”

“I’m not sure that’s enough”, he mumbled. “But let’s not talk about such things. We still have all the time in the world before we discuss something like this. But now I want you for my own again.”

He pressed his lips against hers and without some difficulty Robin made it and shoved all her thoughts away and concentrated on his hands on her body, his lips on hers and her neck. Careful fingers opening the buttons in the front of her dress and shoving her to their bedroom. 

The next weeks were calm and yet stressful due to work. Robin was tired and exhausted and she felt sick when she went downstairs to the office on a late Friday morning.  Cormoran  entered the office a few minutes later, fresh coffee and some croissants in his hands. He had been out for observation all night.

“Good morning.” He leaned down and kissed her quickly. “Breakfast.”

He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol and the nausea Robin had felt earlier came back. Even when she took a sip of the coffee she so usually fancied in the morning. She shoved him out of the way and quickly got to the kitchenette since the toilette at the landing was closed due to renovations.

“Robin?”, he asked and followed her curiously. “Robin what’s wrong?”

She threw up into the sink and immediately he was by her side, holding her hair and her shaking body until it was over. Sweat covered her forehead and she was pale when he handed her a simple paper towel.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I’m fine”, she mumbled and shoved him away again to get back to her desk. 

“Robin, please...”

She fumbled at her mug and then headed to the kitchenette again to make another cup of tea for them. Her hands started to shake and somehow, she dropped the mug. She got down and tried to pick up the pieces when she cut herself. Robin swore and then started crying.  Cormoran  got down as good as he could with his leg and put her hands into his.

“Sch... Robin... It’s fine... Sch....”

He kissed her hands and then got up with her and got her to the desk before he  was looking for  the first aid kit. 

“Come here. Let me fix it”, he mumbled and bandaged her hand because she was heavily bleeding. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t, I... You’ll be angry.”

“I won’t be. I promise.”

Robin trusted him. She saw the curiosity and worry in his eyes. Robin waited until he was finished and fixed the bandage. She nodded and took his hand before she got him upstairs again where he led him to their bedroom. Confused he looked at her before she let go of his hand and took up a book that was on the nightstand by her side of the bed. What did she want with a book, he asked himself before she pulled something out and put the book away  again.  Robin hesitated at first but then handed the piece of paper to him. Unless it wasn’t a piece of paper. It was a photo. He looked at it. It was black and white and showed some strange curves and circles and he had no clue what it was. Startled he looked at her and she laughed. 

“Look closer”, she demanded and he did.

He got pale and looked at her. Then he looked closer at the picture again. It was a sonogram. A sonogram of a baby. Apparently, his baby. Shocked he looked at her again and he could see the anxiety in her eyes and the worry on her face. 

“You are angry”, she said and blushed. 

“I’m... I don’t know what to say.”

Like in trance he looked at the picture in his hand  again.

A real baby.

His baby. 

Their baby...

He would be a father! That was the reason she had watched him with Amy. The reason she had told him she was sure he’d be a good father. She knew for a while now.  Once more he looked directly into her grey-green eyes and then smiled.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready but I’m sure we can manage”, he said and a huge burden was falling from her shoulders. 

Relieved she exhaled and kissed him. They could manage, she was sure of this. 


End file.
